roblox_pokemon_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Legendaries
Legendary Pokémon! Arceus: Only Gary and admins have Arceus. It is said to be found in the wild very rarely, but this has yet to be debunked Articuno: An ice legendary bird which can create strong blizzards. Can be found in Seafoam Cave. Azelf: An event Pokémon that could be found anywhere with a Pokémon in your party that has to do with Easter. (e.g., Buneary, Togepi, Blissey) Events are no longer occurring. Celebi: An event Pokemon. It also can be found everywhere in day time in-game. Cobalion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party Cresselia: 'Hunch' areas. Darkrai: A pokemon found anywhere at night. The more PURE DARK TYPE Pokémon you have in your party the higher the chance of encountering it. Deoxys: Found in the Mysterious Grotto, in the Pichu grass patch, across the bridge, and have a Solrock and Lunatone in your party. Dialga: Found in Victory Road after obtaining the Champion Badge. Entei:' '''Anywhere, anytime. 'Giratina: Found in the Pokémon Tower in Lavender Town. Need the Champion Badge. '''Giratina-O: Converted by the anonymous person just outside the Indigo Plateau. You will need Giratina, Dialga, and Palkia in your party to be able to do so. Groudon: '''Anywhere with Rayquaza in your party. '''Ho-Oh: Can be given to you once in the Saffron City Pokecenter after solving the riddle given by an NPC near the PCs. You will need the Pokémon; Mr. Mime, Jynx, Lickitung, and Metagross in your party. Heatran: Talk to Professor Oak in Saffron City once you have at least 300 Pokedex entries. Jirachi: Only obtainable in Pokémon Roulette. Keldeo: Route 12 after obtaining the Champion Badge. Kyogre: Anywhere, anytime, with Rayquaza in your party. Kyurem: Can be found in the Seafoam Cave after obtaining the Champion Badge. Latias: 'Anywhere, anytime. 'Latios: Anywhere, anytime. Lugia: 'Rewarded after completion of the riddle in Mt. Cinnabar. The riddle is given by the person standing by the table near the PCs with a shadowy/dark appearance. The Pokémon you need in your party are; Snorlax, Vibrava, Chansey, Moltres, and Magneton. 'Manaphy: 'Hunch' areas. (Is not available, obtainable in "Rare Pokémon" Event but is now unavailable) Mespirit: Only obtainable in the Pokémon Roulette. Mew: A Pokémon that can learn many moves. every TM Can be found anywhere, anytime, but you NEED the gamepass to find it or else it wont appear. You can also get it for free by talking to the pink suited man at the Viridian City Poke-Center. Mewthree: 'Only obtainable by admins. (Got removed) Here's proof of its existence. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67E9cJwu9shttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A67E9cJwu9s 'Mewtwo: A pokemon that can be found everywhere, often used by players for the fact that they are very powerful, and the best psychic-type pokemon. Moltres: A fire legendary bird which can create strong fires be found at the volcano, only in orange patches of grass Palkia: Found in Elegant Valley after obtaining the Champion Badge. Raikou: '''Anywhere, anytime. '''Rayquaza: 'Hunch' areas. Regice: Found on Mt. Cinnabar Regigigas: With all three Regis, talk to the guy with the crown at the PokeCenter in Indigo Plateau. Regirock: Found on Mt. Moon. Registeel: Found in Victory Road Caves. Shaymin: 'Hunch' areas. (Used to be obtainable in the "Rare Pokémon" event) Suicune: '''Anywhere, anytime. '''Terrakion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Uxie: Only obtainable in the Pokémon Roulette. Victini: Used to be found in Seafoam Cave in an event, or at the current event. (A rare Pokémon has appeared at Route ??) The server should say "PlayerName has found a very rare Pokémon..." Virizion: Anywhere with Keldeo in your party. Zapdos: An electric-type legendary bird that can create thunder in the sky. Found at Route 10, in the large patch of grass in Lavender Town. Trivia * There are some Mythical Pokemon that people have added and kept as most believe it is a Legendary. (e.g. Jirachi) * Some Legendaries can be found when a person in Mt. Cinnabar has a "hunch" for a certain place. For example, he says: "I just have a feeling that rare Pokemon are hiding in (PlaceName)!" * When an area has the "hunch" then the chances of some Mythical and Legendary Pokemon spawning rise up a terrifically large amount, 1% or 1/100 chance! * Some Legendaries are event Pokemon and may be added in the future to the list! * Most (if not, all) of these Legendaries can be found in the Pokémon Roulette! * Legendaries are strong and can beat the Elite Four with practice. * Legendaries are much better than normal Pokémon as they have much higher stats than usual and sometimes have unique moves! * As for Deoxys, there are meteorites around the Mysterious Grotto which changes its form! There are a total of four different meteorites. Category:Browse Category:Legendary Pokemon Category:Mythical Pokemon